


Innocence and Assumptions

by SummerRoses0612



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Brutal Murder, DO NOT COPY, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Evil Gerard Argent, Evil Kate Argent, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Peter Hale, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Peter Hale Gives Stiles Stilinski The Bite, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Hale, Sane Peter Hale, Sassy Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski Accepts The Bite, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Torture, Warning: Gerard Argent, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612
Summary: When Stiles says yes to Peter in the parking lot he thought his whole life would change. It did, the way his pack bond broke would never be something he forgot.ORStiles is turned by Peter just in time to feel their bond breaking. It nearly kills him but he survives to be tortured by Gerard. It's a good thing Derek's blue eyes never bothered him.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles had always been calculating enough to understand the advantages and disadvantages of a situation, enough that he survived his mother's rath and his father's alcoholism. With Peter's teeth that close to his wrist, it was hard to think past the equal parts of terror and excitement. He knew that saying no would leave a power imbalance between himself and everything looking to kill him in the new word he had been violently shoved into. He knew saying yes would change everything about himself.

"Yes,"

The second he said it Peter's eyes flashed with surprise and vicious satisfaction.

"You're sure?" The Alpha double-checked, his entire body tense with the need to get his fangs in the beautiful boy that was perfect for himself in every way. 

"Yup," 

The werewolf's fangs were gentle despite the pain they caused, the older man's tongue gently licking around his fangs where they were buried in Stiles' wrist to soothe the pulsing ache. Stiles just gasped before groaning, pleasure and pain mixing as he leaned against Peter for support. The wolf just wrapped the arm that wasn't holding his wrist in place around him and held him tight to himself. They stayed that way for what felt like hours, Peter cleaning the blood from around the puncture wounds and holding Stiles up while the 18-year-old keened and panted through the agonizing change and arousal. 

He wanted to stay there, in Peter's strong arms, forever.

-

Stiles had barely gotten home when an all-encompassing pain filled him. He pushed through the agony and made it to his bedroom, laying in the fetal position with no inclination to move. The convulsions started about an hour after that, his entire body shaking as what felt like his soul tore itself in two.

Then it was over, his wolf mournfully howling in his head as he registered the lack of pack bond. He panted as he confirmed what he already knew in his heart. Peter's reassuring presence was gone just as quickly as it had come, the empty hole in his chest pulsing as he metaphorically poked it. Stiles had barely been a werewolf for a day and now he was going to have to do it on his own.

He knew that Scott would never be friends with him again, even if that's what he wanted. His morally ambiguous attitude had always been a pressure point on their relationship but, if Stiles told the other teen he accepted the bite, they would never be the same. He had met someone with just as little morals as him only for that person to be ripped away.

The wolf in his head finally went silent, the two of them allowing themselves to commiserate for only the night.

When morning came and they got up, it was a new day. The wolf and the man worked together, pushing and pushing their senses and power until they couldn't anymore. They trained and trained until they were so in sync they were practically one person. His eyes were whiskey gold, only the supernatural shine different from his usual color. 

-

Scott, as predicted, didn't realize just how different Stiles was as he gleefully recounted every moment of Peter's death, didn't see the way Stiles' claws itched to ruin him and his eyes flashed. Derek, too lost in the grief of being the last Hale, didn't notice that Stiles was a werewolf. Nobody did.

Time went on, Stiles teaching himself everything he could from Derek, Scott, and the books he found in the vault under the school. He spent hours just learning how to connect with his wolf, the result so immediate that he shifted fully within the month.

The moon was easy, the wolf and the man so in sync that Stiles really only had to deal with a craving for raw meat. The night of his first moon the newly turned wolf had to focus on staying completely human, knowing when his dad didn't beat him to hell and back that he had passed his self-imposed test. He went to bed that night, completely relaxing for the first time. He expected claws, sideburns, and flashing eyes- he ended up on four paws. 

His shift was all graceful beauty, deceptively tiny for the way he could feel the strength of his limbs when he walked. His fur was brown, red, and black- eyes a gleaming whiskey color. 

Both the wolf and the man agreed that they liked their form, electing to shift whenever they could.

-

When Gerard took him, it only took a couple of minutes for the teen the realize that the guy didn't know he was a wolf. He smelt wolfsbane, gun powder, and blood on the man- his emotions sour in the back of Stiles' throat. 

They tied him to the ceiling next to Erica and Boyd, the two wolves chained to electricity while Stiles was just done up the mundane way. Stiles and the wolf instantly agreed that it would be nice to have a little fun, isolating their healing enough that it wouldn't be obvious and just sitting back for the show. 

Stiles just mouthed off, accepting every punch the geriatric man gave him and pushing for more. It was kind of a relief, the knowledge that all it took was a little backtalk and suddenly torturing the human was a family game.

Chris had knives, just carving silently into him and ignoring the way he could see Stiles letting his healing come through enough to prevent obvious scars. Kate was all electricity and whips, showing Ally where to shoot her arrows that would only hurt, not maim. Victoria watched from the back, getting her signature humidifier up and running to kill the wolves off. 

Stiles let this go on for long enough that Erica and Boyd tired themselves of their screaming, both having passed out so that he could do what he needed to do. Suddenly the 'human' wrapped his hands around the cuffs and pulled, eyes going Beta yellow as he got himself freed to murder the Argents one by one. He tied Gerard up first, laughing at the man's threats and making him watch as he went about his business. 

He made eye contact with Chris as he slowly choked Victoria like she had wanted to do them, giving the man an out that he knew he would take. The coward left, shutting the door behind him. Stiles took a moment to enjoy Gerard's furious thrashing as his son left them. 

The second Victoria's heart stopped beating Stiles felt his eyes tingle- knew without looking that his previously golden eyes had went that beautiful blue Derek had. The Beta check to make sure Chris was gone before continuing on. Stiles made sure to lock the door, dodging knives, arrows, and bullets. He smashed Allison's bow on his way over to Kate, enjoying her helpless screams as he slowly took her aunt apart. He methodically used the same knives on her that she had been using on him, slashing aimlessly until he got bored.

Allison had slowly been making her way to a dropped gun, not even making it within 5 feet before Stiles stepped on her wrist hard enough to break it.

"Looks like you won't be shooting anything else now," Stiles mocked with faux sincerity, closing his eyes to listen as Kate took her last breaths. 

The teen his age just started sobbing, surrounded by the dead bodies of her family. 

Stiles killed her quickly, shooting an arrow through her lung and watching as she gasped for breath.

"I hope you're going to be more fun," Stiles cooed as Gerard finally stopped struggling.

He didn't look broken, just calculating to make a better decision than the one he had previously. Stiles could hear someone opening the front door but elected to ignore it as he stalked up to the geriatric. 

The old man spat at his face.

"And you call us disgusting?" Stiles asked incredulously, stopping long enough to squat down and pull the knife out of Kate before continuing on his way. "You know, I would have been perfectly content to let you guys do your own thing as long as you left me out of it. You just had to use me as a message," The newly blue-eyes beta muttered to himself for Gerard's benefit.

The teenager grabbed the high-powered taser from where it was still electrocuting an unconscious Erica and Boyd. He checked to make sure that they were both alive before focusing his senses on their surroundings.

"And look! We have a visitor!" Stiles cooed, ignoring the way his wolf begged to get closer to the man lingering in the doorway.

The beta took his time with the geriatric man, shocking his arms and legs where it wouldn't do anything permanent before moving it to his abdomen and upping the voltage. He did it over and over until Gerard was only capable of shaking and moaning before finally killing the guy. He moved the taser to the old man's neck, using his free hand to force the man's head up. 

"I want you to know that you did this to yourself and your family," Stiles uttered, stroking his head like he was trying to comfort the man. 

With one last press of the button, the last of the Argent branch was dead.

At long last, everything was silent- no more death rattles and complete quiet except for the blood slowly dripping onto the concrete floor like some B-grade horror movie. 

It only took a moment for the visitor to start talking. 

"I was expecting to have to come to save you," Peter said, mocking himself with a disbelieving shake of his head.

"I think that I at least deserve some applause," Stiles commented mildly, looking over his work with a keen eye. 

Peter considered this for a moment before golf clapping, the sarcastic smile on the older man's face finally getting Stiles to laugh. 

The Alpha flashed red eyes at his beta, not even bothering to act surprised when blue eyes shined back at him.

"Oh, we are going to have so much fun," The alpha said seductively, pushing himself as close as he could to the younger wolf.

"Sure," Stiles said nonchalantly, relaxing fully once he was wrapped in his Alpha's arms again. 

Sure indeed 

* * *

_(Roseriley0612@gmail.com) Email or comment if you have any prompts that you would like to see from me! Hope you liked it! -Rose_


	2. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fisherlou8 requested that I add to it and I thought 'why not?'

After the fire, Derek had made a point of not allowing himself to torture himself by messing with the aching bonds. His pack bonds had once thrived, full of affection and love- how good the warmth in his chest had felt only made the empty way he felt now that much worse.

He had had a bond with Peter, was aware of it in the back of his mind. Something in his instincts knew that Peter was that Alpha, the dread that he had felt when he had killed his own uncle making more sense when the last bond he had to his original pack broke with the swipe of his claws. 

The fledgling bond that had been connecting Peter to something was ignored over the grief Derek felt as he mourned the last bit of warmth he had felt. 

When Peter brought Stiles back to the loft they were staying he was completely shocked. 

Here was his uncle, alive and well, and not only was the Alpha acting like he owned the place he had brought the human with him.

"Peter?" Derek asked, disbelief and hope mixing.

"Hello, nephew," Peter responded, on edge and trying his best not to show it.

He only relaxed when Stiles put a gentle hand on his arm, a reminder as much as an instinctual reaction. 

-

Derek realized that the warmth in his chest was back within a week of living with Peter and Stiles. He didn't have the heart to ask when they would be leaving, the pack bond in his chest aching at the thought of being separated again. It took him an embarrassingly long time to find the courage to look at the bonds in his chest. 

He had known that the warmth in his chest belonged to the bond to Peter, had expected nothing else to have changed.

He was wrong.

It always took time to get into the right headspace to check pack bonds, betas already having it more difficult than Alphas but with Derek's obvious reluctance, it took a week of consistent trying.

It was a huge room filled with thread that he always saw. When he was little, just learning the joys of being a part of a huge pack, the middle of the room was where all the bonds connected, vibrant colors and pulsing with the warmth of positive emotion it made his mind pace one of his favorite places. 

After the fire he had only gotten the courage to look once, the beautiful colors replaced will dull versions of the normal strings and completely broken. It was like someone had taken a pair of blunt scissors and hacked until there was nothing left. His bond with Laura was muted, the shade of red telling. He couldn't force himself to look at another broken bond, catching the way Peter's bond was barely holding on before pulling himself out of it. 

When he looked then he found the same broken, aching bonds as normal- Laura's added to the mix like she was never there after the fire. He found Peter's bond first, noticing another blue bond out of the corner of his eyes before taking note of the purple. The purple meant previously blue-eyed Alpha, which usually meant that the Alpha was a strong protector and a powerful one too. 

He lost himself at staring at the bond to his uncle for a while before abruptly remembering the blue bond. Derek walked over to it cautiously, poking at it curiously and chuckling at the annoyance that was echoed back. 

It took him way too long to realize who the bond was connected to, only the hints of fond amusement that was echoing from Peter finally alerting him.

"Holy shit, Stiles," Derek muttered as he came back to himself, getting up without bothering to put on anything over his boxers and walking to Peter's room.

Walking in without knocking he realized that it was Peter and Stiles' room, realized that they had become his family even before he had the pack bonds to prove it.

"How did you get turned and manage to control yourself with nobody even noticing?" Derek asked in genuine disbelief, ignoring the way Stiles was clearly stuck on his uncle's knot with the ease of a wolf who had grown up without boundaries. 

Stiles didn't care either, not even trying to hide his nakedness and just chuckling smoothly at the bit of awe he could feel coming from the bond.

"Your uncle offered me the bite the night that he died. It came in just in time for him to be killed and, after surviving that, controlling myself was easy. My wolf and I are in agreement about so many things that it's easy to just be," Stiles said easily, holding out a hand for Derek to come and join them if he so wanted to.

The room smelled like love and sex, Stiles and Peter, but Derek joined them on the bed anyways. Quickly taking off his boxers he curled up with them. 

It wasn't sexual, most things with wolves weren't, just animal comfort as Derek slowly worked through the implications of having a pack bond with Stiles.

They fell asleep like that, Stiles making breakfast the next morning while Peter and Derek had a much-needed discussion. 

Nothing about werewolves was easy but, with practice, Derek knew that they could be the little family that they all so desperately needed.

* * *

_(Roseriley0612@gmail.com) Email or comment if you have any prompts/pairings that you would like to see from me. -Rose_


End file.
